Rose's Love Triangle
by Caitlin94
Summary: 10/Rose. After Journey's End *SPOILERS*. Rose and the human doctor are left at Bad Wolf Bay but Rose is not sure if she loves him as she still has feeling for the real Doctor. Meanwhile, he's having second thoughts about leaving Rose. Please review!
1. Prologue

Rose's Love Triangle

As Rose and the Doctor stood holding hands on Bad Wolf Bay, they watched the TARDIS fading slowly from they're sight.

Rose felt happiness and sadness at the same time. She now had her own Doctor. Her human Doctor but the real Doctor she knew and loved had gone. Back in the TARDIS, back to his own world where she once lived and travelled with him. It was like a part of her was ripped out. Rose still loved the real Doctor but now she knew she'd never see him again. Even though she had her own Doctor who would age with her, it was not the same.

She remembered the time she last stood on Bad Wolf Bay; it was the worst day of her life. Rose recalled the Doctor's last words that day after she said, "_I love you," _were, "_Rose Tyler…" _but then, the Doctor vanished. Obviously, the sentence was not complete.

She found out what he was going to say that day, but it was from the human Doctor. She wished to hear these words from the Doctor's own lips not his other self but all the real Doctor said was, "_Does it need saying,"_

The kiss she shared with the human Doctor should have be indeed the Doctor himself. Rose knew the Doctor loved her in return, but he never showed it or tell her a simple "_I love you,"_

Rose, still staring at the place were the TARDIS had vanished, looked up at her human Doctor still thinking of the real one. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Second Chapter to Rose's Love Triangle. Enjoy!

I spent ages doing this chapter lol. It's probably utter rubbish but read it anyway ;) My atempt of writing a good, long chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or the TARDIS, sadly :)

* * *

Rose's Love Triangle: A New Beginning

The beach was silent. The waves or the wind couldn't be heard. Surprisingly, Jackie was being quiet for once. What an improvement.

Rose and the human Doctor stood on the lukewarm sand holding hand still staring at the spot where the TARDIS disappeared. You could even see a square mark on the sand where it stood.

"So," said Jackie breaking the silent. Rose and the Doctor turned their heads and glanced at Jackie. They then looked at each other and knew what she was going to say, "Do you think we should get going? I'm freezing 'ere," proposed Jackie.

"Yeh," replied Rose. She turned to look at the Doctor again. Looking at him reminded her of the proper Doctor. Yes, he looked like the proper Doctor and had all the same memories, but he wasn't the same. Some where in the other universe, the Doctor would be regretting every moment of leaving her here. She smiled at the human Doctor and started to walk away from the beach, from the square towards her new life; A new beginning.

"Allons-y!" She yelled beaming remembering that's what "he" always said. Still holding hands, Rose started swinging her arms and the Doctor followed grinning. Rose took one last glance over her shoulder to where the TARDIS was. She imagined it being there again and with the Doctor standing with his arms outstretched as if waiting for a hug or for someone to run into his arms. Her smile suddenly turned upside down.

* * *

The console engine started with a loud, rumbling whirr as the Doctor pulled levers and pressed buttons. He took off his long brown coat as it was drenched from the London rain.

He'd just brought Donna back home after having to wipe ever single memory of him and all the amazing things they did together. She couldn't even remember or be reminded that she saved the whole universe from destruction.

The Doctor stared at the console. His face showed no emoticon but inside he was raging. The poor lonely Doctor; lost, needing to be found. A few hours ago, the TARDIS console room was full of his Children of Time; Sarah-Jane, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Donna and Rose. Then they all went home, leaving the Doctor alone again in the TARDIS.

He had lost many people and the one he cared for dearly, Rose. Leaving her on Bad Wolf Bay once was heart-breaking, but for a second time was outrageous. He didn't show his anger, but inside it was like his innards were bubbling up ready to explode. With his two hearts beating fast, he began to grasp a lever firmly as his fury started to come alive. He started to clench his teeth and started to shake all over. He pulled away from the console and collapsed on the old torn couch behind him. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He threw his feet onto the console revealing his cream converse.

Images started appearing in his head of Rose. He remembered of the first time he saw her. Down in the shop basement where she worked, surrounded by Autons. His first word to her was _"Run."_ He held her hand that time; for the _first _time. They ran and ran through the basement, away from the Autons. He would never forget that moment, but then again, neither would the human Doctor. All the things he _did_ with Rose, the human Doctor would remember, but just the memories of them, it wouldn't be the same to Rose. Or would it?

The Doctor dreaded thinking what Rose and the human Doctor would be doing right now; going back to the mansion, hugging, _kissing._ Even rebuilding they're lives together; getting a house, marriage, even children! The Doctor dreaded to think about Rose with another man, but that other man was another him.

The Doctor sat gazing at the ceiling of the TARDIS wondering what would happen next, to him and to Rose. He wanted to go back to the parallel universe and bring Rose back, but he couldn't since the reality bomb never happened so there was a dimensional retro-closure which caused the walls between the parallel universe and the real universe to close.

The Doctor sighed once more. Just as he was going to stand up the TARDIS started shaking vigorously, throwing the Doctor around like a rag doll. The Doctor clung onto the console and pressed a few buttons and then pulled a lever. Nothing happened. The TARDIS was still shaking intensely. Then suddenly, she came to an abrupt stop which hurled the Doctor onto the console. He looked up and the central column showing a small red scar on his cheek. He raised a hand up to the column and slapped it lightly. He drew a confused look on his face.

"Hey girl, what was that about, eh?

The TARDIS gave out a small moan. The Doctor started to check the console thoroughly; from hear to there then he looked in his monitor. It showed no problems with the TARDIS console but something was not right. Where was the Doctor? What made the TARDIS act like that? The Doctor took out and put on his glasses and placed his hand in his brown pinstripe trousers. He looked up and down at the central column and around the console.

"Well, I should see go and see where I am," he thought look at the TARDIS door. He took his glasses off and ran to the door. He reached for the handle. As he touched it he received a small electrical shock.

"Oww!" He cried pulling his hand away from the handle rapidly. "Frictional Static Charge. Boy, we must of been flying fast!"

He shook his hand about and reached for the handle again. He grasped the handle and pulled open the TARDIS revealing a cold gust of wind. The Doctor shivered. He looked out.

"What? What??"


End file.
